


Sleepless

by UndyingEmbers



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/pseuds/UndyingEmbers
Summary: Amali had always had trouble sleeping. Ondra is not helping.
Relationships: Tekēhu/The Watcher
Kudos: 18





	Sleepless

To Amali, the idea of a “sleep schedule” was one that was completely elusive and unattainable. Between the frequent nightmares, and constantly having to be prepared for any emergency on a moment’s notice, the death godlike had not been consistently able to get a full night’s sleep since she arrived in the Dyrwood five years ago. That hadn’t changed when she came to the Deadfire. She often couldn’t sleep until very late at night, and then she would either awaken very early in the morning or very late. It was also common for her to wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and be unable to go back to sleep. Usually when that happened, Amali would get out of bed and either take a walk or turn on the light and draw.

Things changed since she and Tekēhu had started sleeping together. Amali would spend her moments awake lying next to him and just watch him sleep. While Amali had always found him handsome, the marine godlike looked so adorably serene lying there. Even if she couldn’t fall back to sleep most of the time, it was still relaxing to feel his warm body next to her and to smell the ocean on his skin. Once a while, Tekēhu would let out a cute little snort (though he would always deny it when Amali would point it out to him).

One of his tentacles draped itself over his face. Amali reached over to push it off. The little thing perked up when her hand got close, but it permitted her to touch it and move it out of the way. Another one flopped onto Tekēhu’s face.

“Well I hope you like getting breathed on,” Amali chided. “Careful, I thought I saw some drool on his lips the other night.” (She had teased him about that too. Tekēhu had insisted that it must have been the moonlight reflecting on his scales.)

Just then, Amali felt a chill, not an ominous chill, but one where she felt like she suddenly fell into a giant vessel of cold water. The sensation of being submerged overwhelmed her as she felt a strong tugging coming from Tekēhu’s soul.

Amali sighed and allowed herself to get dragged down. She found herself back in Ondra’s throne room. The goddess sat on her throne of coral. The light of her lure was the only source of illumination in this giant cavern.

“What is it this time?” Amali asked.

Ondra regarded Amali. Her mouth opened and closed, revealing a set of large, pointed teeth. At last, the goddess leaned forward.

“I don’t think you quite understand how much…how much of a hold you have on my boy,” she said.

Amali tilted her head and waited for Ondra to continue.

Ondra tapped one of her fingers on the spikey armrest. “For so long he has struggled with his destiny and who he is…I asked you to guide him, to help him find his path so that he can stand up on his own. You could destroy all that in a heartbeat.”

“I don’t think I’ve destroyed him any more than he has destroyed me,” said Amali. “I still want to find Eothas, and he still wants to find Ukaizo.”

“You don’t understand!” Ondra snapped. “He would do absolutely _anything_ for you.” She sighed. “He has never been in love before. He doesn’t understand the dangers of giving too much of himself too quickly.” She paused again. “If you commanded him to follow you off a cliff, he would do so with a smile.”

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” said Amali.

Ondra regarded Amali cooly. “I know his heart. I know that he has given it to you without restraint, without thought. But I don’t know yours. Even Berath won’t tell me.”

“You asked Berath to spy on me?” asked Amali, feeling both annoyed and amused.

Ondra narrowed her eyes. “You are in a position to do unimaginable damage to my boy. How do I know that you won’t hurt him or take advantage of him? How do I know what your true intentions are?” When she spoke again, her voice was almost shaking. “It scares me how much power you have over him.”

Though Amali did not at all appreciate being accused of intending to hurt her lover, she could not ignore the pain and helplessness in Ondra’s voice. Tekēhu was young, passionate, and in many ways very new to the world. If Amali had wanted to use or hurt him, she could do so easily, and there would be very little Ondra could do about it. For all Ondra’s power, Amali was just a single kith among millions, a needle in an entire silo full of hay. Ondra would not be able to easily reach her.

“I love Tekēhu with all my heart,” Amali swore. “If it was in my power, I would keep him safe and happy forever, and I would sooner cut off my hand and my tongue than use either to hurt him.”

Ondra leaned back in her chair, though Amali didn’t know whether the goddess was relieved or if she was just resigned.

“He’s stronger than you think,” said Amali. “Don’t write him off as a fool simply because he’s passionate.”

“I know,” said Ondra. “Get some sleep, Watcher. You look terrible.”

The darkness receded. Amali was back in bed. Tekēhu had propped himself up with his elbow and was looking over her, his dark eyes filled with concern.

“I heard you talking in your sleep,” he said.

Amali stroked his hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Ekera, it is no burden.”

“You didn’t happen to hear anything I said, did you?” she asked.

It may have been the way the bioluminescence from his hair reflected off his shiny skin, but his cheeks seemed to have turned a deeper blue. “Ekera, yes. I woke up when I heard you say my name. I say, captain, I never knew you could be so…expressive in your sleep.” He bit his lip and turned his gaze from her.

Amali sighed. “Your mother is very worried about you. She thinks our relationship is giving me undue influence over you, and she’s afraid that I’m going to try to hurt you or use you.”

Tekēhu hummed sympathetically and gathered her in his arms. “I’m sorry, captain. I’ll pray to Ngati not to disturb your dreams again.” He kissed her brow.

Amali sighed and nuzzled herself into his embrace. “I was already awake when she spoke to me. Another nightmare.”

Tekēhu rubbed her back with his thumb. His expression softened. “My people have a cordial made from coconut milk and rum. If you’d like, I can try to get some next time we stop at a Huana port.”

Amali hummed. She and some of her other companions had discussed her taking a sedative. But what if something needed her attention? What if yet another disaster came upon the group, and she was too affected by the sedative to react?

“When I have time, I could compose a chant for you," he said softly. “One that can help you get through the nights.” His voice was only slightly low and shaky. His eyes were somewhat wide.

He was worried about her.

Amali shifted so that she lay on top of him. Tekēhu allowed her to reposition them, still keeping his arms around her waist.

“If you think it will help, then we can try,” she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

“Ekera,” he whispered when they pulled away. “Thank you, captain.”

She pecked him once more on the lips. “Go to sleep,” she said.

They lay there together until Tekēhu’s breathing became more regular and his hold around Amali’s waist slackened. Amali rested her head on Tekēhu’s chest and waited.

And waited.


End file.
